Happy New Year, Troyella
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: Gabi gets a suprise visit at her resort she's staying at to help her ring in the new year


**Well here's a cute little New Year's one shot for Troyella. =] ahhh, they make me happy! Gabriella resembles how I'm feeling today, and some of the things I did this year.. but anyways here's my first one shot! Enjoy!**

Gabriella Montez sat in the passenger seat of her mom's van, looking out the window. It was new year's eve, and her, her mom, and all her mom's friends were going to a huge hotel to ring in the new year. For some reason Gabriella wasn't too excited about the New Year. She wished she could go back and change things, as in telling Rick Stevens, a boy she had a crush on about ten months back.

She also was dying to tell her best friend, Troy Bolton, that she had feelings for him. She really wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to rush things like she had with Rick. Troy was normally the only thing ever on Gabriella's mind, besides school work. They pulled into the parking lot of the resort, and Gabi's mom said, "We're here, Gabriella." Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts, and looked over at her mom. "Huh?" she asked. "I said we're here." she replied, grabbing her bags. Gabriella nodded, and grabbed her bags as well.

They walked in, and Maria Montez checked the two of them in. "We're on the fourth floor, let's go on up, and get our stuff settled in, then we can go swimming!" Maria cheered. Gabi sighed, and followed her mom to the elevator. They got into the two bed suite, and unloaded their bags. Gabriella got out her laptop, and plopped down onto her bed. She got into her email, "NO NEW MESSAGES", it read in a taunting way. She was starting to feel pathetic. She went to one of Troy's basketball games the other night, and sent him an email telling him he did well and all, and now she felt stupid because he hadn't responded in three days.

"Gabriella, are you going to just be on your laptop all night? We're at a huge hotel with a spa, waterpark, and party downstairs, and all you want to do is sit in the room by yourself?" Maria asked. Gabriella looked up at her mom. "I guess I'm just not in a party mood," she shrugged and continued surfing the web. Maria sighed, and said, "Well I'm going to the party to meet up with some of my friends." Gabriella looked up once again, and said, "Bye," Maria rolled her eyes, and left the room.

Gabriella woke up with an hour left until midnight. She sat up, and checked her email once again, nothing. She was starting to feel really low, feeling like she should just give up. Troy was her friend, and probably didn't feel the same way. She sighed, and stood up, and walked over to the mirror.

She took a look at her reflection, and started to apply makeup. Mascara, then eyeliner, some light eyeshadow, and tanning powder. She felt like she now looked presentable. Truth be known, Gabriella was naturally beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls at East High. But she was too self conscious about her appearance that she never realized that, and caked on layers of makeup everyday.

She applied a little lip gloss, looked over herself in the mirror, and walked out of the room. She had on a gray sweater with pink stripes going across the top, dark skinny jeans, and UGG boots. Her dark brown curls hung loosely down her back. She walked into a huge ballroom, and saw people run around. It was like a mad house!

There were people wearing big hats saying 2009 across them, and people drinking and laughing. She walked into a room with the label, "Teen Party". She walked inside to a dark room with disco balls, and a lit up dance floor. Music filled the air, as teens danced. Gabriella walked out of there, and into the bigger party room where there were balloons hanging from the ceiling, ready to drop when the clock struck midnight. A band was playing, and people were clapping and dancing in the middle of the room. Gabriella walked in and found her mom, sitting with a couple of her friends, talking. "GABRIELLA!" she yelled, as Gabriella headed their direction.

She took a seat along with her mother's friends, and listened onto the conversation that was taking place. "Taylor and Chad have been dating for almost three years now, and its their senior year, I'm just waiting for that boy to propose to her." Mrs. McKessie said, referring to Taylor McKessie, Gabriella's best friend besides Troy, and Taylor's boyfriend, Chad Danforth. Gabriella chuckled silently to herself, and shook her head. It would be a cold day in hell when Chad Danforth picked up enough courage to ask Taylor to marry him, considering the boy almost fainted after asking her out.

It was now twenty minutes until midnight, and Gabi sat in her seat, playing with her fingers, while her mom and other mid aged friends "rocked out" on the dance floor. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She was hoping it was Troy, but realized it was her blonde friend, Sharpay Evans. "_Hey G, how's the resort?" _the text read.

"_Eh, it's ok. Just not how I hoped new year's eve to be." _she replied. She waited a few seconds before her phone went off again, "_What do you mean, 'not how you hoped'? _Sharpay wrote. "_I just don't feel happy. I mean I guess I'm a little bummed. This year didn't exactly "boost" my love life." _she said. "_Oh, you mean Troy, right?" _Sharpay asked with a smirking smiley face at the end. _"Whatever, Shar. I think I'm going to just give up. All I'm setting myself up with Troy is another "Rick situation" and possibly ruining our friendship." _Gabi wrote. _"Yeah right, you so still like him! Well hey, Zeke's here, and it's five minutes till new year!" Sharpay wrote. _

Gabriella looked up, sure enough, five minutes left of 2008. She watched the clock until it was four, then, three, then two. She finally stood up, and walked over to her mom. "Hey Gabriella," Maria said. "Hi mom," she replied, watching the clock countdown. Soon after a familiar voice to Gabriella came over the main speakers. It was Troy. Gabi stood there in shock, what was he doing there? "I'd like to give a shout out," he started out. "To my best friend, Gabriella Montez, Gabs you out there?" he asked. The crowd got quiet, and Gabriella gave her best friend a confused look before answering, "I'm here." Troy smiled, and continued. "Well, Gabi, we've been through a heck of a lot these past eight years. They've also been the best years of my life. You are very special to me, and I don't want to ruin anything." Troy stated with 30 seconds on the clock.

"Gabriella, we've been through the good, and we've been through the bad. But no matter what, you've always been there by my side."

10 seconds.

"Gabi, I'm not just saying this, I really finally realized what I want.."

5 seconds.

"Gabriella Montez, I want you. I love you. Be my girlfriend?"

Cheers and noise went off as the ball dropped, people turned to kiss their loved one, as Gabriella stood there, in utter shock. Did Troy Bolton just ask me to be his girlfriend? Did he really just say he loved me? She thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. "So, about my question up there.." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled at him, "Troy, yes, I feel the same way too, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed. Troy smiled brightly, and wrapped her arms around her waist, and crashed his lips onto hers, and they kissed passionately.

He pulled away, as a song came on. They started to dance slowly, Gabriella had her arm around his neck, and his arms around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Happy New Year, baby." And everything was…perfect.

**How was that? Tell me what you think! Reviews! **


End file.
